goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman for Hire 1: Taco Bell
Cast Gelman-Joey Randall, King Bob and Lawson-Eric Ashley A-Emma Rachel Hart-Julie Skeens-Brian Fred Jones and Brendan Barney-Paul Fred's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Plot This is the first time someone escapes the concussion time by Fred and Gelman's boss is Brendan Barney. Transcript Gelman: I want to get a job at Taco Bell. (at Taco Bell) Gelman: Welcome to Taco Bell. What can I get you? Randall: I would like to have a soft taco, with cinnamon twists. Gelman: I'm sorry but we're out of cinnamon twists. Randall: What?! I can see cinnamon twists in the background! Gelman: That's just liquorice! Get out right now! Randall: You are so unfair! (King Bob enters) Gelman: What can I get you? King Bob: I would like to have 22 soft tacos, 22 fries, 22 Cokes and 22 Baja Blasts. Gelman: Why do you want all of those things? King Bob: They're not only for me. They're for my friends as well. Gelman: No matter if they're for your friends, it would still be expensive. King Bob: Screw this! I'm going to another Taco Bell! (Ashley A enters) Gelman: What can I get you? Ashley A: I would like to have 5 hard shell tacos, a burrito and a Starburst blast. Gelman: That would be $17. Ashley A: Thank you. Gelman: Find a seat. Ashley A: Okay. (15 minutes later) Ashley A: It has been 15 minutes and the food hasn't arrived! Gelman: Tricked ya! All this time, the chefs were deaf and didn't hear a word I said to them. Ashley A: You're a quackbag! So you made me waste $17 for nothing?! Gelman: Exactly and there's no refunds! Get out! (Fred Jones enters) Gelman: What can I get you? Fred Jones: I would like 5 tacos, and 5 baja blasts. Gelman: Who are they for? Fred Jones: They're for me and my friends, even Scooby Doo. Gelman: Scooby Doo, more like Scooby Poo! Fred Jones: Excuse me?! Did you just rant on Scooby?! Gelman: Yes I did! Fred Jones: If you insult my friend one more time, I will give to you what's coming! Gelman: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Fred Jones: That's it! You have crossed the line! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! Gelman: In this case, I'm outta here! (Gelman rushes out) Brendan Barney: Gelman, get back here right now! (silence) Brendan Barney: At least, I can fire him when he's not around. Fred Jones ran after Gelman with the mace. Gelman: Oh no! Fred's going mad! He's got a mace! Fred Jones: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madman kills me! Fred Jones: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Fred kept on chasing after Gelman. Fred Jones: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Fred Jones: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR INSULTING MY FRIENDS AT TACO BELL!!!!! Gelman ran as fast as he could. Fred Jones: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION TIME! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Fred. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Fred Jones: Because he had a job at Taco Bell and insulted multiple customers as well as my friends! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Fred Jones: Because he insulted my friends including Scooby at Taco Bell! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat who insulted my friends at Taco Bell! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he insulted your friends at Taco Bell! Fred Jones: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Lawson and Skeens rushed in. Lawson: Attention, everyone, Fred Jones is a raging bull! Mundy: You better escape him, quick! Skeens: He's a raging bull! Fred got more and more angry. Fred Jones: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO HAD A JOB AT TACO BELL AND WAS RUDE TO THE CUSTOMERS INCLUDING ME! THAT'S IT! CONCUSSION TIME! Fred lunged at Lawson, Mundy and Skeens and started attacking them. Lawson: Officer, help us! Mundy: Do something! Skeens: Fred is going mad! Then the police officer picked up Fred Jones. Police Officer: Stop right there, Fred! Rachel Hart: And if I see you lay a finger on my boyfriend Erwin Lawson, I will call the police to arrest you! Lawson: Come on, Skeens! Let's get out of here! Fred is going crazy! Skeens: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Lawson and Skeens fled. Fred: Sir, I was trying to teach Lawson, Mundy and Skeens a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Gelman who worked at Taco Bell and insulted my friends! Police Officer: Who are those friends? Fred: Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma. Police Officer: Fred, what's the big idea of giving these three boys concussion time? Fred Jones: Because they spreaded the word if I'm raging at Gelman who insulted four friends of mine when he worked at Taco Bell! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Fred Jones: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone take my place?! Police Officer: Don't worry, Fred. Maybe I will find someone to take your place for a while. Then the police officer took Fred away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Fred and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy and attacking three other boys! No more bothering Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens or any of their friends! NEVER! The police officer left the room. Fred felt very upset. Fred Jones: Man, I can't believe the police officer sent me here because I tried to give Gelman a concussion time at Taco Bell and gave Lawson, Mundy and Skeens a concussion time. This stinks. I wish Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma can let me out. (back outside) Brendan Barney: Officer, what is going on? Police Officer: I sent Fred Jones to the insane hospital all because he was about to give Gelman a concussion time. Brendan Barney: Don't worry. I already fired him in my mind. I'm sure he's banned from coming to this Taco Bell. (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe you got fired from Taco Bell and not only that, you sent Fred Jones to the insane hospital! You are grounded grounded grounded until you get another job! Go to your room now! Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff